Ai shiteru
by My Frozen Perfection
Summary: Yaoi. Riku seems to be depressed about something. Yet, reterning to Destiny Island, after coming back of the Kingdom Heart's door and being with Sora and Kairi doesn't make him happy. Will Sora do something to help his friend? Sora Riku.


Sora, Donald and Goofy ran over to the door, grunting as they tried to close it.

So as they tried to shut the door, Goofy looked into the door and gasped at what he saw. Donald slowly looked into the door,

"Stop stalling, and keep pushing! ...Huh?"

They both then yelled at once,

"The Heartless!"

Sora leaned more into the door and groaned out;

"I can't.."

Suddenly; a pair of strong srms came from the inside of the door and tried pulling on it.

"Come on, Sora! Together we can do it!"

Sora nodded,

"Okay!"

Donald yelled out to himself;

"It's hopeless!"

Heartless started exploding one by one.

"Huh?"

"Oh?"

Then Donald and Goofy both said;

"Your majisty!"

Mickey held up his keyblade,

"Now, Sora, let's close this door for good!"

Sora looks sad for a moment,

"But.."

"Don't worry, there will always be a door to the light.."

Riku turns around, shouting to Mickey,

"Now! They're coming!"

Mickey looks to Donald and Goofy.

"Donald, Goofy, thank you."

Donald and Goofy smile slightly and push the door more, Sora doing the same. Riku turns looking to the door, a sad smile acrossed his lips.

"I love you.."

Sora nods and quickly shuts the door. Holding up the keyblade; sealing the door.

_Ai shiteru._

At least two days have past sence Riku was brought back to the island. Sora was happy to have his friend back. Kairi was happy that both of them have returned safely. Riku seemed to distance himself thou. He didn't exactly seem himself. True, he did come back from the darkside and then being sealed in Kingdom Hearts. At least he was home and near Sora again, right? Wrong. Riku seems to be on the depressed side lately..Oh! I haven't told you who I am yet, have I? Heh, how rude of me. It's me; Yuffie. I'm here to fill you in on what is going on in everybody's minds. It's a good thing that I can talk with them about what's going on without being suspected of anything. Heehee. Oh, but, anyways. Where was I? Oh yeah! Riku told Sora that he loved him. Twice actually. When he gave Sora that poupuu fruit and just had it thrown to the side. And when He told it to Sora before he was locked in the Kingdom Hearts' door. All he got was a nod and a door slammed on his smiling face. I suppose Sora doesn't know of Riku's feelings, exactly. Maybe Sora thought that Riku meant love as in a friendship love. I mean, Sora won't even tell me anything about who he loves. But, he says that he has no intrest with Kairi. He only likes her as a friend.

Yuffie picks up her spy-goggles and starts the story.

Sora walked along the bridge with was connected to a small mass of land. Riku was sitting on the fallen tree. Knees to his chest, just staring off into space. Sora stopped and watched the slightly older man, his eyes seeming to saden.

"Riku.."

Sora whisperd softly, reaching out a hand; palm faced down. Riku turned his head and slowly reached out a hand, the palm facing upwards. It seemed like it did long ago, before Riku was taken away. But; Sora quickly grabbed onto the hand and was pulled up onto the fallen over tree. Riku then takes his hand back, wrapping his arms around his own knees once more.

"Riku..What's wrong?"

Riku nuzzled his chin into his pant's fabric.

"Nothing...Sora."

Sora frowned and leaned his head on Riku's shoulder, slightly.

"You're lying."

Riku shutterd slightly, letting out a soft growl.

"Sora.."

Sora leaned closer to listen.

"I love you, okay!"

Sora just blinked his eyes.

"I love you, too. You're a good friend to me. But, what does that have to deal with why you're so sad?"

Perhaps Sora wasn't too good with his emotions. Riku stood to his feet and hopped off of the tree, crossing the bridge. Sora stands, holding out a hand,

"Riku, wait!"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

A tear seemed to slide down Riku's left eye as he started running to his home. Sora hung his head.

"Man.."

He whisperd softly to himself before lightly kicking at the dirt.

"You don't see it, do you?"

Kairi asked, climbing up the latter; another way onto the land mass.

"Get what?"

Kairi shook her head.

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

"Remember when I told you the feelings that I had for you, Sora? When you said that you couldn't share those feelings with me?"

Sora nodded slowly.

"The way that I felt, that's the 'love' that Riku means.."

Sora's eyes seemed to widen.

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

Sora seemed to find his footprints in the sand as he ran after Riku, panting heavily. Seeing the back of Riku.

"Riku!"

Looking over his shoulder, tears flowing down the paled cheeks, Riku ran off again. Sora pushed himself to run faster.

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Stopping, Sora looked around, panting hard.

"Riku.."

Sora whisperd as he searched around.

The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me thats when u came to me and said,

Sora's eyes widened slightly as he saw Riku. Standing underneith a coconut tree. A poupuu fruit in his hand. The one that he gave to Sora that one day..

Wish i could prove i love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when i say so,  
And maybe somethings are that simple

"Riku!"

Sora called and ran over to Riku. Riku turned his back to Sora and slowly walked.

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Sora grabbed onto Riku's wrist, pireflys seeming to swirm around them in the darkness. The bright lightly shimmering with beauty. Riku slowly turned around, the tears still dripping. Sora pulled Riku against him and held him in a tight embrace.

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Riku's eyes shut as he burried his face into Sora's left shoulder, his hands clinging onto the boy's sleeves of his shirt.

"Sora.."

Riku seemed to breath out. Sora ran a hand up and down Riku's back.

"I'm sorry..I..didn't know.."

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Riku just nuzzled into the crook of Sora's neck, making Sora murr deeply. The pireflys surrounding and flying around them now.

"Sora..Ai shiteru.."

Sora smiled.

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

"Yeah..I know."

Sora whispered quietly.

"And..I love you, too."

Riku looked to Sora.

"You..do?"

Sora just smiled wider,

"Yeah. I always have. Just too shy to say something and thinking that you wouldn't like other guys. Thought you were after Kairi, so, I had to get her so you wouldn't be with her. Then, you should be free, and it wouldn't hurt anymore.."

Riku leaned in and gently captured Sora's lips within his own. Sora melted and kissed back lovingly. Riku slowly pulled back, their foreheads resting against once another.

"I thought the exact same thing with you."

Riku said softly.

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

"W-what? You did?"

Sora questioned.

"Yeah..But, let's not worry about it now. We have eachother."

Riku smiled and placed a kiss to the tip of Sora's nose.

"Hai."

Sora whisperd back. The pireflys swaying around them as some went into the stary sky.

( End? Tbc? Who knows? You do! Please review! )


End file.
